In a liquid crystal display element, a classification based on an operating mode for liquid crystals includes phase change (PC), twisted nematic (TN), super twisted nematic (STN), electrically controlled birefringence (ECB), optically compensated bend (OCB), in-plane switching (IPS), vertical alignment (VA) and polymer sustained alignment (PSA). A classification based on a driving mode in the element includes a passive matrix (PM) and an active matrix (AM). The PM is further classified into static, multiplex and so forth, and the AM is classified into a thin film transistor (TFT), a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) and so forth. The TFT is further classified into amorphous silicon and polycrystal silicon. The latter is classified into a high temperature type and a low temperature type according to the production process. A classification based on a light source includes a reflection type utilizing natural light, a transmission type utilizing a backlight and a semi-transmission type utilizing both natural light and a backlight.
These elements contain a liquid crystal composition having suitable characteristics. The liquid crystal composition has a nematic phase. General characteristics of the composition should be improved to give an AM element having good general characteristics. Table 1 below summarizes the relationship between the general characteristics of the two. The general characteristics of the composition will be explained further based on a commercially available AM element. The temperature range of a nematic phase relates to the temperature range in which the element can be used. A desirable maximum temperature of the nematic phase is 70° C. or higher and a desirable minimum temperature of the nematic phase is −10° C. or lower. The viscosity of the composition relates to the response time of the element. A short response time is desirable for displaying moving images on the element. Accordingly, a small viscosity of the composition is desirable. A small viscosity at a low temperature is more desirable.
TABLE 1General Characteristics of Composition and AM DeviceGeneral CharacteristicsGeneral CharacteristicsNo.of Compositionof AM Device1wide temperature rangewide usable temperatureof a nematic phaserange2small viscosity 1)short response time3suitable optical anisotropylarge contrast ratio4positively or negativelylow threshold voltage andlarge dielectric anisotropysmall electricpower consumptionlarge contrast ratio5large specific resistancelarge voltage holding ratioand large contrast ratio6high stability to ultravioletlong service lifelight and heat1) A liquid crystal composition can be injected into a liquid crystal cell in a shorter period of time.
The optical anisotropy of the composition relates to the contrast ratio of the element. The product (Δn×d) of the optical anisotropy (Δn) of the composition and the cell gap (d) of the element is designed so as to maximize the contrast ratio. A suitable value of the product depends on the kind of operating modes. In an element having a VA mode, a suitable value is in the range of 0.30 μm to 0.40 μm, and in an element having an IPS mode, a suitable value is in the range of 0.20 μm to 0.30 μm. In this case, a composition having a large optical anisotropy is desirable for an element having a small cell gap. The dielectric anisotropy having a large absolute value in the composition contributes to a low threshold voltage, a small electric power consumption and a high contrast ratio of the element. Accordingly, the dielectric anisotropy having a large absolute value is desirable. A large specific resistance of the composition contributes to a large voltage holding ratio and a large contrast ratio of the element. Accordingly, a composition having a large specific resistance is desirable at room temperature and also at a high temperature in the initial stage. A composition having a large specific resistance is desirable at room temperature and also at a high temperature after it has been used for a long time. The stability of the composition to ultraviolet light and heat relates to the service life of the liquid crystal display element. In the case where the stability is high, the element has a long service life. Such characteristics are desirable for an AM element used in a liquid crystal projector, a liquid crystal television and so forth.
A composition having positive dielectric anisotropy is used for an AM element having a TN mode. On the other hand, a composition having negative dielectric anisotropy is used for an AM element having a VA mode. A composition having positive or negative dielectric anisotropy is used for an AM element having an IPS mode. A composition having positive or negative dielectric anisotropy is used for an AM element having a PSA mode. Examples of the liquid crystal composition having negative dielectric anisotropy are disclosed in the following patent documents Nos. 1 and 2.